Sous le bras
by Redfoxline
Summary: Dans un village qui vit au passé, deux hommes et une femme ont décidé de vivre au futur. N'effleurons pas la vie du bout des doigts, saisissons là directement sous notre bras! One-shot, ZackxCloud


**Sous le bras**

Reconnaissance de dette: Square Enix possède toujours FFVII, les droits et tout ce qui va avec.

Note d'une revenante: Vous pensiez que j'étais morte? Ratéééé! XD Me revoilà avec un OS riquiqui et pas de la meilleure qualité (c'est très vendeur ce que je vous raconte là...) mais au moins il a été corrigé! Par moi, d'accord, c'est pas une référence. Mais c'est mieux que rien. J'espère quand même que vous l'apprécierez!^^ La fin est trsè fluffy, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Chapitre dédié à KimieVII (eh, le pays d'roux, rendez -nous là en un seul morceaux ou ça va saigner! XD), Lenaleska, Patagato et DanaVII, pour leurs sublimissimes vidéos et leurs fanfictions tout aussi belles, que j'ai regardées et lues, ce qui m'a donné le courage de terminer cet OS. ( car madame Flemme est mon amie!)

* * *

On sonna à la porte des Erde.

Mme Erde, une femme opulente mais toutefois vigoureuse, détourna un instant son attention de la marmite pour lancer à la cantonade:

"Daniiiile! Va ouvrir mon chéri!"

Comme toutes les mères, Mme Erde éprouvait de forte difficultés à ne pas donner de surnom affectueux -et surtout très peu viril- à son unique enfant. Et cela même s'il approchait de ses dix-huit ans. Quand elle y pensait cela la rendait toute chose: bientôt il serait majeur! Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer...

On dévala les escaliers. "D'accord, j'y vais!". Rassurée de s'être faite entendre -le silence n'existait plus depuis que son fils s'était offert un lecteur vinyle!- elle retourna à son plat qui fumait allègrement, répandant un parfum alléchant dans la cuisine. Son ragoût serait une réussite, comme d'habitude.

Danile, un beau jeune homme aux cheveux indisciplinés, se rua vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit prudemment. Il faisait si froid dehors! Il n'avait même pas remarqué tant il était plongé dans son livre mais il avait neigé. Un lourd manteau blanc couvrait le perron et ses alentours.

Au milieu des flocons dansant se tenait une silhouette emmitouflée. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, surpris de la voir débarquer chez lui en pleine soirée. Certes, Sally n'agissait pas comme les autres filles. Cependant, elle se montrait toujours très à cheval sur les bonnes manières...qui ne l'autorisaient pas à lui rendre visite sans se faire annoncer à l'avance, surtout à l'heure du souper.

"Excuse-moi",murmura-t-elle. "Je te dérange?"

Il manqua de lui répondre que oui, en effet, elle dérangeait. Ils passeraient à table dès que son père rentrerait de la mine, autrement dit d'un instant à l'autre. Néanmoins elle frissonnait dans le vent glacial de l'hiver, le nez rougie et cet air si timide sur le visage...il ne pût la renvoyer chez elle de cette façon.

"Non, bien sûr que non!" s'empressa-t-il de chuchoter. "Mais que fais-tu là? Tu sais bien que si ma mère nous voit, ça va être une sacrée scène. C'est grave?"

"Un peu."

"Bon, ne bouge pas. Je vais cherchez un manteau et j'arrive, d'accord? Je reviens dans deux minutes et je te raccompagne chez toi. Je ne peux pas te faire entrer, tu comprend? Mais il est hors de question que tu restes dehors par un temps pareil ou tu attraperas la mort."

Sally ne prêta pas attention à ses excuses. Elle souriait, grelottant sous son châle bordeaux, déjà heureuse qu'il accepte de discuter. Il attrapa de quoi se couvrir, inventa un mensonge pour que sa mère ne se doute de rien et fila la rejoindre. Aussitôt qu'il eut claqué la porte ils firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner, évitant la lueur des rares lampadaires. On ne savais jamais, des fois que la mère décide de jeter un oeil par la fenêtre.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est pas ton genre, de débarquer comme ça."

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il lui saisit la main et y déposa un baiser, beau parleur qu'il était.

"Allons ma douce! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, à moi."

"Danile...je suis enceinte."

Il se figea. Elle retira sa main de la sienne.

* * *

Longtemps Sally se promena seule.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue orpheline, deux ans auparavant, les gens lui avaient tournée le dos. Au départ, bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques personnes pour prendre pitié d'elle et de sa misérable condition, se faisant bien voir au passage. Mais le père de Sally avait été une forte tête et sa mauvaise réputation perdurait au-delà de sa mort, si bien qu'à la fin les habitants du village se mirent à éviter la jeune fille, prétextant qu'elle était aussi bête et stupide que son géniteur.

Alors quand la grossesse de l'adolescente commença à se faire voir, cela ne fit que nourrir les ragots déjà bien lancés.

"Regardez la gamine Strife!" lançait-on. "V'là qu'elle a gaulé la pomme! Ca ne m'étonne pas, traînée comme elle est, derrière ses airs toute sage..."

La Sally douce et timide mourût à cette époque. Elle ne revit plus Danile. Déclarer au monde qu'il était le père du petit être qu'elle portait affectueusement n'aurait rien changé à la situation...peut-être même l'aurait-on obligé à tuer l'enfant avant sa naissance.

Une Sally fière, avec un port de reine, naquit dans l'année de ses dix-huit printemps. Une Sally au regard éclairé et à la démarche sûre. La femme avait pris le pas sur l'adolescente amoureuse, s'apprêtant à accueillir ce bout de chose qui prenait forme sous ses jupons.

Un matin, le médecin traversa la place en courant vers la maison délabrée.

Quelques années plus tard un garçonnet blond, aux cheveux déjà indomptés, trottait derrière Sally Strife. Elle l'avait appelé Cloud.

Sally ne se promena plus seule dans les rues de Nibelheim.

* * *

On sonna à la porte des Erde.

Mme Erde soupira. Elle prenait décidément de l'âge...veuve depuis une poignées d'années et ayant perdu son fils, tué dans une explosion dans les galeries des mines, elle était la seule vivante de cette maison qui restait pour ouvrir cette porte. Il lui paraissait bien pénible de traîner les pieds jusqu'au séjour.

En passant devant les escaliers qu'elle ne montait plus depuis longtemps, elle lâcha un souffle peiné. Adieu musiques yéyé que crachait la platine vinyle...aujourd'hui c'était l'époque des lecteurs MP3 (elle ignorait comment ces étranges instruments fonctionnaient) et il n'y avait plus de jeune génération sous son toit pour découvrir les nouvelles technologies.

"Bien le bonjour madame!"

Un sourire rayonnant chassa ses pensées noires. On pouvait bien dire tant de mal que l'on voulait de la Shinra, certains de ses Soldats étaient vraiment de bons garçons. Chaleureux, en tout cas. Le jeune homme en face d'elle, un grand brun à piques, effectua un léger salut militaire en déclarant joyeusement:

"Une belle journée, n'est-ce pas madame? Soldat de Première Classe Zack Fair, à votre service! On a dû vous annoncer mon arrivée hier."

Il avait un accent totalement différent de celui de Migdar. Elle ne doutait d'ailleurs pas qu'il venait de la campagne, mais pas de chez eux en tout cas.

"Ah, oui...vous venez pour la moto, jeune homme?"

"Exacte madame!" gazouilla l'homme, ravi de voir qu'elle était bel et bien au courant. "On m'a dit qu'elle était rangée dans votre grange en attendant que le garage du vieux Bill soit remis à neuf. Je suis venu la chercher. Mais si vous êtes occupée, je peux repasser plus tard, je ne veux pas vous déranger!"

Elle lui assura que non et le pressa d'entrer. Il remarqua tout de suite le parquet soigneusement ciré, l'absence de photographie et de tare dans le four. Cette brave vieille femme ne devait pas être grand-mère. Et personne ne devait lui rendre de visite, sans quoi, la maison n'aurait pas été si somnolente.

"Vous prendriez bien un petit quelque chose?"

Il n'osa pas refuser.

* * *

"Tu comprends, elle avait l'air si contente de voir quelqu'un! Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire non."

Cloud hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Mme Erde ne l'avait peut être considéré que comme un sale "bâtard" mais elle ne méritait pas pour autant une vie si cruelle. C'était dur, de perdre comme ça son fils et son mari, quand on rêvait d'une grande famille heureuse.

Il avala une autre gorgée de son thé brûlant, le meilleur que servait l'unique café de Nibelheim.

"Je suis content qu'on ai pu partir en mission ensemble pour une fois!" claironna Zack.

"C'est vrai que c'est sympa." admit Cloud dans un sourire. "Je ne pensais pas revenir ici de sitôt."

"C'est génial que tu ai réussi l'examen du Soldat avant que je ne reçoive l'ordre de mission!" renchérit le brun en dévoilant toutes ses dents. "Je suis sûr que tu aurais refusé de m'accompagner si tu avais été recalé, gros méchant!"

"Évidemment! Je n'allais pas revenir deux ans après mon départ sans avoir réussi mon objectif! Si je n'étais pas devenu quelqu'un, les gens auraient encore eu moyen de médire sur ma mère."

Il ponctua ses paroles d'un reniflement méprisant.

"Ça s'arrange avec le temps mais les gens de ce village se débrouillent encore pour dire des méchancetés sur elle...et généralement je suis un bon prétexte! Je suis un bâtard donc ma mère est une traînée; je suis pas bon à l'école donc ma mère est une bonne à rien; je suis gay donc ma mère est obligatoirement détraquée..."

"Et moi qui pensait que mon trou perdu natal était vieux jeu!" plaisanta Zack.

Les deux hommes restèrent plongés un instant dans le silence uniquement entrecoupé par les tintements métalliques d'une cuillère que Zack frappait doucement à intervalles réguliers contre la soucoupe de sa tasse. Ils sortirent du bar-café lorsque Cloud eut fini son thé.

"Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais absolument te servir de cette moto?" questionna tout à coup Cloud qui venait de se rappeler la raison du retard de son ami à leur rendez-vous.

"Ah ça!" Zack pointa un doigt en l'air, triomphant. "C'est une surprise!"

"Pas vraiment...vu que je suis au courant que tu es allé la chercher."

Le sourire du Première Classe s'affaissa un peu alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à toute allure.

"Oui, bon...d'accord, c'est pas une _vraie_ surprise...mais on peut faire comme si, non? Tu n'auras qu'à t'extasier très très fort quand je te montrerai la moto et...tu n'as pas l'air très emballé. Quoi?" fit-il en se retournant, suivant le regard du blond.

Inconsciemment les deux coéquipiers avaient suivi le chemin de terre qui menait à la grande d'où Zack avait sorti l'engin une heure plus tôt. Une vieille -grosse, certes- bécane, rouillée ça et là, encore couverte de paille, patientait.

"Elle est pas de premier jeunesse, c'est sûr..."

"A ce stade là je pense qu'on peut même parler de fossile."

"Trèèèès drôle..."

"Je ne me moque pas. Mais je dois te dire quand même que si tu penses que le Soldier ce n'est pas ta vocation, je crois que tu as de l'avenir pour travailler dans un magasin d'antiquités."

Zack lui répondit en tirant la langue, boudeur. L'expression vexée ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il n'enfourche la moto et lui fasse signe de monter derrière. Cloud perdit alors de sa superbe, passa de l'étonnement à la vive inquiètude. Il s'approcha lentement, sur ses gardes, tout comme s'il réduisait la distance entre lui et une bête sauvage endormie.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée... »

« Je sais conduire tu sais. Ca ne craint absolument rien. »

« Ce n'est pas de toi que je doute mais du fait qu'elle tienne le coup. Elle n'a pas dû servir depuis la mort de Danile Erde, vu qu'elle était à lui. Et crois moi, ça fait un bail que cet homme là repose six pieds sous terre. Approximativement une bonne décennie. »

« Ne fais pas ta chochotte, Cloudy! On est monté dans un hélico conduit par _Reno_. C'était bien plus dangereux et on a survécu, non? »

Devant cette argument imparable la jeune recrue n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir et de s'asseoir sur la selle amochée de la machine. Il passa ses bras autour de la large taille du brun qu'il enserra étroitement tout en plissant les paupières avec force.

« Vas-y! »

« Ouvre les yeux, Cloudy, tu vas manquer tout le fun! »

« Pas question! Quitte à rencontrer la mort, autant ne pas la voir arriver! »

La remarque fit rire le Première Classe aux éclats alors qu'il mit le contact et fit vrombir le moteur. Il démarra en trombe. Un nuage de fumée noire nauséabonde se mélangea à la brume de poussière que la roue projetait sur le chemin de terre qu'ils quittèrent. Des brins de paille s'envolèrent d'une motte à leur passage, une poule coqueta son outrage quand elle battit des ailes jusqu'au fossé pour les éviter. Trois vieux hommes qui discutaient confiture de châtaignes les regardèrent sortir du paisible village, changeant de sujet pour ressortir d'anciens souvenirs sur le feu-propriétaire du deux-roues. Se rappeler de l'arbre généalogique précis de la famille concernée leur prit deux bonnes heures.

Bientôt seuls les monstres occasionnels, et évités grâce aux véhicules, furent les témoins de cette balade à cent à l'heure. Cloud avait finalement rouvert les yeux pour profiter du paysage qu'il connaissait déjà mais qui semblait si différent à cette vitesse. Ils s'éloignèrent de Nibelheim, quittant le vert pour sombrer dans le roux du désert. Ils stoppèrent au sommet d'une colline que Cloud n'avait jamais vu que de loin.

« Alors, pas si mal la vieille cocotte, hein? »

Cloud descendit en soupirant. Il n'était pas mécontent de faire une pause. Les creux et les bosses du terrain malmenaient la moto et lui détruisaient le dos à petit feu. Il se demanda s'il tiendrait le retour.

« Ne cries pas victoire trop vite. Il va falloir rentrer avec! »

Ils poursuivirent leurs chamailleries de grands enfants puis Zack s'allongea contre un rocher pour regarder l'astre solaire disparaître derrière les montagnes. La nuit tombait si vite dans la région, il se demandait comment les habitants vivaient sans avoir l'impression de d'être plongé dans un hivers constant. Il était néanmoins heureux de pouvoir partager ces courtes journées auprès de son ami. Entre les missions ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir.

« Dis, Cloud, j'aimerais te poser une question. » intervint subitement Zack.

Le blond prit place à ses côtés et, d'un signe de tête, lui indiqua de continuer. Il était parfois du genre silencieux, Zack le savait.

« Pourquoi personne ne te salue ici? Même Tifa a attendu qu'on soit hors de vue pour venir te parler alors que c'est ton amie d'enfance. Je trouve ça bizarre. »

« Oh, ça? Disons qu'à Nibleheim certains tabous sont plus forts que d'autres. Chez nous, le pire des vices, c'est une fille non mariée qui a un enfant dont on ignore l'identité du père. C'est pire qu'un simple bâtard ou qu'une fille qui se prostitue. Une sorte de tabou ultime. Dans ce cas là le père peut-être n'importe qui donc, par conséquent, n'importe quel héritier peut se retrouver menacé par l'enfant qui vient au monde. Ca bouleverse la hiérarchie, les gens du coin n'aiment pas ça. »

« Je vois...puisque personne ne sait qui est ton père ça veut dire pour eux que ça peut être un membre de leur famille et que l'héritage risque de leur passer sous le nez si tu le réclames. »

Il marqua une pause.

« C'est bizarre chez toi. »

« C'est vieux. Et coupé du reste de la civilisation. » ajouta-t-il en observant les premières lueurs dorées disparaître au-delà du bleu sombre des montagnes. « Ici le seul moyen de vraiment réussir sa vie c'est de partir pour faire carrière à l'extérieur. La profession la plus prestigieuse, c'est celle de l'armée. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que m'a mère m'a laissé partir. Elle savait qu'en devenant un Soldier j'allais échapper à l'étiquette qu'on m'a collée. »

« Ca n'a pas dû être facile » souffla doucement le brun.

Distraitement il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, caressant avec douceur ces cheveux défiant la gravité. Cloud avait vraiment un physique typique des habitants nordiques, avec sa couleur de cheveux, ton teint pâle et ses yeux bleus.

« On se fait à tout je suppose. »

Cloud prononça la suite de son discours en le ponctuant d'un haussement d'épaule. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune amertume, aucune haine tenue à l'encontre de ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir. Il acceptait l'injustice comme elle s'était présentée, sans chercher à l'atténuer. On ne pouvait changer le passé, et trop s'y attarder ne ferait que bloquer l'accès à un bonheur futur.

« Les gens me méprisaient comme ils méprisaient ma mère. Ils avaient peur de nous. Ils voulaient nous effacer de leur existence sans histoire. Mais on était devenue la soupape de sécurité: les gens se déchargeaient de leur colère et se montrant odieux. Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre si mon père m'avait reconnu. Mais ma mère a su garder la tête haute, c'est ce qui les énervait le plus, je crois. Elle a tellement souffert de sa séparation avec mon père que le reste ne l'atteignait plus. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur en allant de l'avant. Comme les gens ne progressaient jamais, ils ne pouvaient plus rien contre elle. »

Un sourire, il replia ses jambes pour se protéger du frais qui tombait en même temps que l'obscurité, laissa Zack lui caresser la joue.

« Avant, vivre dans me village me paraissait horrible. Aujourd'hui les gens sont restés les mêmes mais comme j'ai pris ma vie sous le bras et que j'ai avancé, aujourd'hui ça me laisse presque indifférent. Dès l'instant où on ne s'en prend pas à ma mère, je m'en fiche. »

« Prendre sa vie sous le bras... J'aime bien cette philosophie.

« Tu veux entrer dans le cercle? On cherche des adeptes. »

« Je préférerais que tu me prennes sous ton bras aussi... »

« Ca pourrait se faire. »

Tournant la tête, il colla un baiser dans la paume de son compagnon.

~oOo~

Cette nuit enneigée lui paraissait si lointaine aujourd'hui que madame Strife -ou plutôt l'éternelle mademoiselle Strife, se demandait si elle n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Heureusement, songeait-elle en passant un dernier coup de chiffon sur la table, les photos suspendues au mur étaient là pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait bien mis au monde une magnifique tête blonde. Son fils, que son père avait laissé rien qu'à elle, était la chose la plus précieuse de son existence.

Elle sifflota un air guilleret en jetant un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, par dessus les rideaux de dentelle. De là elle pouvait voir la place de la mairie -en réalité l'unique place existant dans le village- où deux hommes marchaient d'ailleurs dans la direction de sa maisonnette, main dans la main, une moto vieille comme le monde garée derrière la fontaine. Elle connaissait cet engin, elle était elle-même montée dessus à plusieurs reprises, calée contre son tout jeune amoureux, les bras serrés autour de sa taille, la joue contre son épais manteau de cuir. Le temps avait passé depuis, et pourtant le deux-roues de Danile servait encore à transporter les Strife sur les collines en dehors de la ville pour observer les étoiles.

Certaines choses sont immuables.

On toqua à la porte des Strife.

Mme Strife, une femme flette mais fière, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir à ses visiteurs, le coeur en joie et le sourire aux lèvres. A l'extérieur, son fils était enlacé par un autre homme, mais cela n'avait au fond pas grande importance à ses yeux. Parce que sous le bras de cet homme brun, son enfant était heureux.

* * *

Vous connaissez la chanson non? I love reviews! 3


End file.
